Another day in Tamriel
by Yolkies753
Summary: DISCONTINUED- feel free to adopt!
1. Chapter 0

OBLIVION

The young woman scowled as stumbled she turned away from the raging battle behind her.

Tears poured down a soot covered face as she crumpled just outside the imperial city its white gold ruins stood strewn about from Dagons disgrace. The air carried upon it the end of this era-

She didn't care.

 _She had FAILED!_

The imperial empire would never see another Septim upon the white gold thrown-the last heir was gone- _Martin was dead!_

She had failed...and let down her entire Country...she curled into a tiny ball tears working harder on a frightfully darkened face- a cascade of dark tresses hiding her pain from the prying eyes of Tamriel. Her sky blue eyes lit with heart shattering anguish-No. No. No. No. No. No .No!

The sky carried the flame of Akatosh's child across the fields of war as the men around her fought back whatever daedra were left to flay. The clash of metal and the gowling cies of the guardsmen and legionnaires brung her the strength to struggle back to her,iron clad,feet. She unsheathed her battered ebony blade and eased into a relaxed battle stance-she still had to fight to complete.

She sighed-breaking into a run she vaulted over a dead orc with a battle axe embedded in her back,to power jab into the back of an unsuspecting Demora-she swallowed at the warm gush of demonic essences that coated her hand. With mastery agility she turned parrying the claymore coming at her left her open for the crushing blow that came to her head from the right- She staggered of to the left and slash her finally attack. She fell to her knees as her body slumped to one side.

Light...a blinding light and so much pain..

- _All is well little Mortal...you are still needed elsewhere…-_

Skyrim

He had a hazy feeling as his feet touched down upon a snowy ground of the throat of the world. The roar of dragons thrumm- but it was different. This was a call of ending-a mournful song. He wobbled, falling on his rump in the cold cushy snow he shivered.

His back hit the ground with an inaudible thump and the snow clogged his vision.

- _Skyrim was always such a beautiful place…-_ he absently thought as he looked up at the two massive moons, Secunda and Masser, they were surrounded by bright stars and an other worldly Aurora. He sighed at the flightless dragons. They're scales glittered like priceless sapphires,

He was dying.

He grimaced at the warm gash in his side pour hot blood into pure snow-Gods it hurt.

His ebony mail stuck to his wounds uncomfortably and he seemed to have misplaced his sword- _Why in Oblivion had they sent him out of Sovngarde if he was just going to die anyway!-_ a tear slipped past frost coated cheeks.

He gazed at long blonde curls that flowed across frigid ice...he was so tired. He wondered idly what would happen now? He had saved the world! Everyone was save now...so why did he have to die all alone?

A sob ripped through his throat. He HATED this! It wasn't fair...he hadn't even gotten to go back home.

To _DawnStar-_ the brotherhood...Cicero!

A/N: So this was the first chapters and I'm not all that likely to answer anyone question

No flames this is our first fics.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER ONE

Strange Places familiar people

- _Hello mortal...I am Anui-El. The everlasting light- the life of all things...to long has it been since the world has gazed and witnessed creation-too long have the mortals looked away from reality...we, me and my darling brother that is, have decided to show the world of our existence in a most exceptional of ways… as to what ends? Well, we shall see won't we?-_

* * *

Awake. I opened my eyes with a gasp, blue-lots and lots of blue...shiny glowing blue!

Strings of light whirl around carved with odd symbols the air is a haze similar to the calming aura of restoration was I? Lifting my head I realized I wasn't alone.

A child? A small boy lay floating directly opposite of me he had thick blonde curls and pale skin set aglow by the bright blueness of the back drop.

Who was he? Who was I?! A panic set in me as I realized I couldn't remember-my own name…

A voice rung out from deep within my core - _Aria-_ I gasped, was that my name? Aria? It was a

soft sound almost like the tinkling of a music box. It felt so horribly familiar like the sentiment of a tragic moment.

Suddenly I wanted out. I didn't care where I was or why for all that matter but I wanted out. Now…

As if by some sentience the ribbons of light flared and the symbols shuddered before the entire space seemed to collapse and unwind around me and the boy across from me-it flared one more time and fell away.

I gasped as the glowing energy swept inward and pulsed dissipating in a blast of energy I yelped as whatever power holding me up left me-leaving me to fall on my back "Oomph!" the white tile under me was cold as I looked around me.

The room is wide and bright the static of magicka swept the air and the tiny hairs on my arms stand at attention. My jaw drops in awe at the high white stone arches and carved marble markings-it reminds me of something...old…

I sit on my knees shivering and carefully covering my nudity as I look around any kind of covering it cold-frigid, a frosty air I had never felt before…

I scramble around only to see a white gold rimmed chest a smile twitched at my lips-I wobble forward the only obstacle between me and the chest was a small pond. I scurried ahead, bending at the pond and palming some of the cool water-it was...pretty?

Clearest water I had seen in some amount of time( or so I suspected) I sighed and tied my way around the water to the chest in the corner I frowned as her small(?) hands my frowned at the small bronze lock- she glanced around and found a small lock pick nearby.

With a grin I jiggled the tiny rod of metal until it clicked-a broad grin stretches my face at the feeling of accomplishment thrummed within her like a lost memory.

The lid popped open with a plume of age old dust and the sound of rusty metal rage through the stagnant air. I cringe and take a fast look back at the still (somehow) unconscious boy lying near the pond. Leaning on my knees I smiled at the bundle of clothing inside, nestled neatly among fragile glass files filled this sweet syrup colored potions- as I absently tap a finger on the tiny bottles I purse my lips grabbing what looks to be some kind of thick wooly sack dress with small pig skin shoes.

I can admit to slight amazement upon seeing that it fit perfectly( a deep tinkling laugh echoes in the back of my mind) with a sigh I spin on my heels only to jump back with a high pitched scream- a mud-crab!

I shuddered. I hate mud crabs-small enough to sneak up on you and slimy enough to make you sick if they give you a deep enough wound. I swallow gathering my courage when I saw that the tiny cretin had all but ignored me and made its path for the blonde child lying only a little bits away. A fierce, slightly maddened anger overtook me-I felt me and the boy where connected. Whatever seems to be happening we're both involved-we need to stick together.

I scowled. Stepping forward with a new determination…

* * *

A/N: OK I will just go ahead and say it! I can shuffle with it. Here is all you need to know about this- the only events in Oblivion that took place are the shivering Isles and the main story-if you guys want to add any other quest from the game to Aria background and just comment and tell me how to get to the quest in my own game-I haven't finished yet so please no spoilers!

Thanks and keep breezing,folks! Also I have been reading the review left by you guys(omg thank you) I can understand your confusion- -you guys are so awesome thank you for helping clear this for the mention of Dawnstar in the Skyrim bit- well his background does have a lot to do with the DB quest line-he will be an assassin-I really liked Cicero in that quest-a lot, he's a fun companion.

Alright,as we speak I'm gearing up to write chapter three and sort of winging it-alright all the love guys bye!

PS: Oh-my-gosh. OK-just know this! You only know what they know-they understand the basic backgrounds of their respective lives-but not the personal things. They understand skills and magic and culture-but not if they had been married or whether they had a family home of sorts-ok? Like I said if you guys feel the need to add some other really cool quest or lore just point me okay?


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two-

* * *

The Mage and the Knight?

I scowled at the wet slap of the mud from clear lake at my feet. I couldn't spare the time for walking all the way back around the pond- it was now or never(for a mud crab,lol?) Dashing off I bellowed a war called before tackling the crab with all of my might-

It goes to show strength was not the strong suit of my-fairly tiny body.

It toppled to its side with an angry clicking sound, I distantly wonder what I could possibly look like a small girl struggling against a mutton sized mud crab in an empty marble stone temple in an unknown destination-odd how it all falls into perspective…

I squealed at the hard pinch of the carbs great claws as they drew blood from a wound on my arm-

And then the crab learned how to fly!

My jaw dropped at the sight of the-wh-no?! It was on fire! The crab flew into air only to skitter away in a charred mass of fishy flesh and tendons-it smelled delicious! I swallowed turning fast enough to break my shins I spotted my savior standing in all his tiny,pale,skinny glory-the boy had awoken! He stood his narrow boyish chest heaving with adrenaline, he looked sick, I wondered with pursed lips weather I looked any different…

"Hi." I greeted lamely with a weak wave in his direction-the boy looked at me with incredulity strewn across his childish features, his ice like blue eyes shone with magicka.

"Hail…" was his soft reply.

I stood, shuffling over to him with a strained smile-"W-what's your name?" I asked him-a giggled crossed my mind as I saw this possibly nord child before me;he was a entire head shorter than myself but had glowing white hot blonde waves falling to his collar bone-if he hadn't been nude I'd not known for sure he was a ,"he".

"My name is Himmel…"

* * *

AN: So this one is short! BUT, it's also telling! Aria is a swords user and she does not use too much magic outside of enchanted items-while Himmel (sky?) is a magic user!

Also have you gotten the hint that the two of them have been deaged-they're children-they are a little older then the children you see in skyrim-if things go well you'll be meeting a new character soon as well (hint:OC)


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Lost and Found

 **HIMMEL'S POV**

I awoke with the sound of a scream. With a racing heart, I sat up to see a small girl wrestling with a small mud crab. My mouth dropped into a small 'o' as the girl seemed to be trying to strangle it, odd…

I was startled when the girl shrieked,a small gash bleeding on her arm-with a grimace I struggled to my knees. I looked around there was nothing of use around. My stomach churns as another grunts leaves the young girl, I have to help her! I scramble to my feet and dash forward throwing up my hands I hissed at the spike of heat pooling in my limbs from my core,a cry ripped from me and a large blast of flame tore from my palm- _FLARE_ -!

The crab was knocked away leaving only the smell of seared flesh-some part of me gagged at the cooked meat aroma. I swallowed tilting my head to give the girl a better look- she was pretty. Her sapphire blue eyes glimmered hopefully at me. She was pale with waist lengthed black curls her face was fragile but strong, it had a aristocratic flair to it that made her look queenly. The dress did not. It was an oversized greyish sack of clothing and two scuffed shoes completed the vagrant sat on the ground gaping at the crab as if it were a giant flying slaughterfish,with a shudder she turned quite quickly to look at me. I swallow,my breath short and bursting-I hopes she wasn't afraid of me.

"Hi." she murmured with a pale flushed face and a small wave. I almost chuckled, awkward...

"Hail."I lick my own chapped lips

I frown as she scrambles to her feet walking towards me with a pensive look on her face,

"W-what's your name?" she asked with a slight smile.I let my mouth work itself before answering,"Himmel…", she grinned at me and I once again gaped at how pretty she was.I flushed but then realized that as I looked at her I only felt sibling warmth in my chest.

"Um-we should get you some clothes!" she said a, small smile on her lips.

I looked down-heat flooded my cheeks!

"Oh!"

Her smile warmed and she bounced away from me,her face serene confidence and her stride long, and graceful. She skirted by the water and began to rummage inside, soon enough she emerged- in her hands a rough skin tunic and trousers.

* * *

Sometime later we had built a fire out of what small amounts of drift wood we could, we relaxed in a small nest of poor scratchy blankets in the driest corner of the temple that we could find.

I sighed as I reclined against her shoulder

She hummed running a hand across my head and stroking the fair locks of my scalp,I leaned into her. We had been sitting quietly preparing to leave and she had only finished dishing out the mud crab a little while ago.

"So...do we really not remember a thing?", I asked shifting my eyes until they peered silently past her shoulder. She smiled and shook her head "It would seem as if we had just popped into a mysterious existence!" she exclaimed with a stunning glint in her eyes, I huffed and shuffled closer taking part in the sharing of warmth. I sighed and snuggled in for a restless sleep.

"Don't worry! We'll get to the bottom of this…" she assured.

* * *

The next morning I woke to the sound of movement,I look up to she Aria shuffling around getting our pack together for what may be a long travel ahead. The chest supplied us with all of the necessary supplies for our journey. Food, a full( the pond!)waterskin,two bed rolls and some blankets. I sat up running a tired hand down across my face and yawning.

"Aria…?Wa's you doing" I mumbled, I was only half awake and felt whatever trace of warmth that Aria left behind rapidly cooling-she must have been up for some time…

She turned and gave a sunny smile-she had just tugged the last strap of the pack into place and sealed within all the potion ingredients and left over goods she had found inside their little chamber-their birth place…

"Awake now?" She hummed, she tucked some dark curls behind her ear and got up from her crouching position,she strutted up to me and said"Get up,now! You need to go over there and wash before we leave my pack is finished, just let me get your blankets so I can finish your pack as well!" she ordered with a vague shooing gesture. I blinked before nodding and complying.

* * *

It was two more hours until we ambled our way through the temple- the building was a unique mix of ancient nord structure and fine elven stone-the temple much like the chamber before-was falling apart at the base. There were parts of ceiling caved in showing brilliant celestial skies so dearly reminding me of...something…

"Skyrim?" I jumped Arias sudden words pulling from my halfway nostalgic thoughts, "Hmmm?" I mummer letting the question sound slip past my mouth.

She nodded,"The skies are beautiful, but if you look closely you can see snow drifting...plus a light show like that could only ever possibly belong to the north winds of Skyrim!" she exclaimed in a matter of fact voice. I smiled at that-even with the tiny amount of time I've spent with her I find myself quickly become fond of her-she feels like kin...odd as it is.

An hour later we find ourselves stumbling from the grand stone staircase at what looks to be the entrance of the temple. The door was a huge mass of bronze glittered metal complete with faded unreadable carvings and decorations. I look at Aria-she nodded and I broke into a large grin. With only a few steps back we dashed forward and with a grunting effort we door gave open with a loud creaking sound. We slipped past the crack in the door.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter four

Even as the storm marches forth

 **Aria's POV**

It was beautiful-beautiful and cruel. The cold air was bitter across my skin and I thought loosely or the thin cloak in my pack, the sky had taken on a dusky color with the rising sun(They had left very early that day) the air was coated in the jewel like shine of newborn winter. Breathtaking. This served to strengthen my suspicion that we had somehow found ourselves in the motherlands of the Ancient Nords. I sigh, taking in the cool crisp air with relish and thanking the nine for my,if thin, shoes.I would rather not have frostbitten toes. Turning I look at Himmel his eyes are glassy and his face slack with awe-I smile and wonder if this place reminded of things gone past as they seemed to have narrowly escaped our path. I huff and step close to him digging into the satchel at his hip-past the healing potions and clothes I take out the roughspun cloak and go to drape it over his thin shoulders his face takes on surprise first before he reaches out to the same to me, bundled in surprising warmth we take the moment to look at each other I find a similar warmth to my own in his blue orbs. I take his small hand in my own slender appendage and smile,"Let's go!"

* * *

Later as the sky settled into a cloudy blue we found ourselves crossing a small slightly iced over creek and walking deeper into the ice wonderland that was frosty Skyrim. I pursed my lips when I felt a tiny hand tugging at my own. Looking back I saw Himmel his blonde locks white with the clinging flakes and his eyes sharp like a fearful deer, "What's wrong?" I ask. For whatever reason his senses were sharper than my own. "I hear something…" he whispered.

His voice was soft in the soft cold gales- I looked over and knocked my head straining my ears I listened.

…

...

…

Crying? I heard the wailing cries of an infant. I look back at Himmel to see his cherub like face turned to me in a pleading look. I sighed and nodded. The boy was off fast as a jack rabbit.

I smiled before taking off myself my long legs giving my horse like speed.

A wolf-a OBLIVION CURSED WOLF, why did it have to be these damned thing. There were three of them circling a small sobbing bundle in the snow. I looked over at the wide eyed Himmel, his face was a perfect tragedy. His blue eyes were fixed on the corpse lying only a small way away. The mother was dead. Herbage robes red with blood and her face frozen in a painful end.

Her skin was blue...Dunmar?

I pulled Himmel away and behind me,"Wha-" he exclaims with hurt and questioning. I grimace at the twist in my gut. Feeling sad at the thought of hurting the kid who had become like a brother to me. I frowned saying, "You use magic! That's better to use long distance,right?"

He shifts against me, "Got it…"

I grin and look around. There's a battered looking iron dagger lying not too far from the dead body-all I would have to do is get passed the wolfe's. I huff and steel myself, "Get read on my count, ok Himmel?" I instructed the blonde at my back. I breathed and with a smile shouted at the top of my lungs-"THREE!" and raced forward.

I jerked a sharp right avoiding the sharp teeth of a wolf as it snapped its jaws at me. With grunt I put out my arms and gripped the fur of another wolf vaulting it with one high jump and sprang into a roll through the snow, my cloak cushioning m weight, and slid into the path to the dagger. I snatched it and turned to see Himmel fire off an ice spell sending one wolf into the snow with its power-the wolf didn't get back up. He snatched away the screaming babe and turned to flee, I saw the other two wolfs gearing up to launch at him and ran to intercept. I grunted as the jaws of one of them latched onto my arm my other held the dagger as it burrowed into the gut of the other wolf. I jerked with a roar snatching the dagger through bleeding flesh and brittle bone. I bit my lip and dived away from the jaws that held me-my heart pumped with adrenaline and pain-I huffed and spun on my heel giving a roundhouse kick to the wolf working to tackle me.

I grunted as the blow connected and cringed at the feeling of brittle bone breaking under my foot.

The wolf jumped away with a pained yelp. I was about to retreat when an ice spell came flying over my shoulder-ICE SPIKE-the wolf collapsed with a yelp. I looked up to see Himmel standing strong, the baby cradled in one arm and his other outstretched with the ice like destruction magic wafting around it in a cyclone of snowflakes and ice. His eyes glowed like an angry lion.

I watched as he turned to the child in his care and check it over with his restoration magic. I sighed-willing my speeding heart to slow its fast rate, and begun to search the dead bodies around. I was surprised to find a silver ring in the pelt of one of the wolfs. I bundled the pelts into my bag and wondered silently how much they would go for in amounts to gold. I looked hesitantly over at the dead dunmar woman. I swallow and look up to the nine-gods…

I go over and crouch-my knees digging into the snowy ground, my face in a grimace as I turn her on her back. Her dark hair is spilled onto white with stark contrast-huh?

She didn't look like a dark elf-was she…?

A dwemer! I gasp in shock and sat still as a statue. Her fea elvish features tinted blue and her eyes a brighter sheen of blue then I had ever seen-the bronze beads in her hair glinted beautifully and her robes soft blue and gold. Dwemer had not been seen since...ever! I started at the crunch of snow as Himmel approached me from behind, his face open with wonder and awe. I looked up at him-"Dwemer?" I asked with bated breath. His face pinched, "Aye...a baby girl too…" he answered. I pitched forward and began to search the woman's body with careful fingers, I looted her of her gear: her money, potions ,a one odd book that looked important.

Raising to my feet I looked back at Himmel-the baby was quiet in his arms. "Does she have a name?"

"Yeah...it's Monha." was his answer.

* * *

A/N: Dwemer! Monha is dragon's tongue for Mother-It been hinted that Dragon's tend to…'see' things...


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Palace of Small Things!

 **Himmels pov**

That had been the day our small makeshift family formed, I smiled with a warmth that was quickly becoming familiar to me as I trekked behind Aria as she held fast to the glowing warmth of the torch we had found only three days prior,post Monha. I smiled down at the infant strapped with a bundle of furs to my chest-it had only been a week in the entirety that we've had her and while life did get a small bit harder it also became just as much fulfilling. The small elf gave us a view other than our own curiosities as we strived to give her all the attention she needed. We had quickly become adventure savvy with all the lengths we had to go to get food and shelter in the night-from creeping past the horrible tall skeletal draugr to dueling even the cunningest bandits!

We had become a family- _Brod_.

It was the oddest things they would find out about one another over time, like how I could speak of the dragon's tongue with such ease-or how Aria seemed to be capable of certain magics-her eyes could sense out others auras. Monha was, in herself, a very intelligent babe. She seemed to have a good understanding of the basics of our lives and she quickly adapted to being able to know when to be quiet and when it's ok to make as much noise as she likes. She always had such a knowing glint in her large turquoise eyes and I felt as if our antics at most,seemed to amuse until today we had been sticking to the roads and avoiding all the overly strong creatures,after all, as Aria had said once, "Skyrim is home to wilds unimaginable!"

Oh, and how it was-giants,troll,bleeding **GIANTS**. I felt that by the time it was all over I had aged over a millennia-but today,this glorious day,we saw a sign.

...WINTERHOLD!

* * *

The village was filled with small wooden houses and ruined buildings-there was a impressive stone tower looming over desperately in need of repair, and weren't many people around the roads but for the odd something gaurds. A few chicken loitered by one of the taller straw houses-two banners drifted by the sides of the doors, they depicted a white braided crown. Aria stopped in front of a tall nord guard with dark long blonde hair that spilled from his helmet. His face carried a soft smile as we were approaching him.

"Um, excuse me where is the closest inn?"Aria licked her lips-they were chapped and painful, her eyes darted around taking in the tiny village they had found themselves guard turned and looked down at us, his eyes hidden in the shadows of his helmet-his voice was thick and rich in accent" A little girl? Hello," he crouched on his heels bending to Aria's height." Where are your parents Aria frowned " I don't really know but he's my brother,Himmel. I,m Aria and this is Monha."I nodded and snuggled Monha closer. " Oh, well then, Aria,my name is Geogre Windmetel." Geogre gripped Aria's small hand in his own much larger one. Aria beamed, her sapphire eyes glinting in the snowflakes and her cheeks flushed with satisfaction. She nodded with vigour. "Uh-we needed some help. Can you point us towards the inn?" she asked with an innocent sweetness to her tone. Monha blinked open her those huge dew turquoise eyes,I held my breath as Monha's cheeks puffed with that slightly red hue darkening her already blue skin. Fat tears slid down those baby cheeks and pitched wail crawled from her pouty lips. I calmly comforted her. Geogre flinched at the jarring sound of the baby's cries.

He stood quickly and pointed at his right, at the larger wooden building with the hanging sign that read:The Frozen Hearth.

Aria gave a small smile before grabbing my arm and dragging me away. I look up at the cold midnight blue sky as we wonder towards the inn.

* * *

The inside of the inn was homeish and warm with the blazing fire going on over the hearth. I bounced Monha in my arms while Aria bustled around the few adults loitering by the tables. A mage sat in the corner nursing a goblet of cider and flipping through a nondescript tome. A bar wench was carrying around a platter of cheeses,her hips swaying in a manner that caused my cheeks to warm. Aria stared at her with curious eyes,"Such a cute dress…" Aria walked up to the bar counter at the head of the room-rummaging around in the pack at her hips I hear the clinking of potion bottles scraping the bottom I hear the tinkling of gold coins-we had made a pretty penny from our run-ins with bandits. Aria rose on her toes and slapped a hand full of coins on the counter with a face airin self-importance. I sat on the nearby bar stool with Monha comfortably on my lap. I cradle her head with it dark tufts of hair cushioning my hand. I hear Aria loudly demanding for a room.

" You need only 10 gold" the bartender kindly reminded with a warm smile.

Aria flushed vibrantly-"I-I want some cheese too!" she sputtered in all her tiny tween fury. I chuckled and stroked the side of Monha's face. Monha coos and gives a big gummy smile her bright blue eyes twinkling. I hum, turning my attention away from the front counter and back into the corner where the-what looked to be Altmer-mage sat, his cider swapt now for a loaf of bread.

The book he reads is a thick worn tome that depicts the sign of destruction magics on it.

I gnaw my lip in curiosity and lean forward slightly, hoping to get a closer look. The mage wears the robes of an apprentice-his hood was up and hid his face mostly but for the luminous gold of his altmer eyes. He glanced over the cover of his book with smiling eyes before lifting himself from his seat. He crosses the room with grace that only befits an elf. He sits by me, his robes sweeping the wooden floor. I swallow and cardle Monha closer. He smiles thinly and leans back storing the tome into the satchel at his hip. Turning to me he poses the question of,"Are you interested in Magic, Sky-child?" I look up in surprise, Monha shifts in her wrapping and I lean forward. I sweep my eyes across the room and see Aria talking with a little girl by the fire. I look back down at Monha-it would help us in our travel and Aria wouldn't be all alone in defending Monha…

I nod and look at the older man with new resolve,"Yes. Can you help me?"


	7. sorry

Sorry-this isn't a chapter…

Uh, so this fic isn't dead-but we hadn't been getting any readers and this fic will only last as long as people remain in interest-ok?

Now they plot in a mix of Oblivion and Skyrim (not mine)with the starring characters being the Hero of Kvatch and the Dovahkiin. They are around twelve years old and I want them to explore a lot of the more unanswered questions in both of the games-like with Monha-the last dwemer.

This lore is traceable and it will take some help from you guys and the internet for me to stay coherent to canon. Any help is good help!

* * *

As for the time jumps-the HoK died shortly after Martins death and was transported through time to a period AFTER the dragons reappearance. This being after the death of the Dovahkiin at the throat of the world after returning from sovngarde.

Some of the quest explored didn't happen in the time period of its debut in the games but have been moved forward in time and this-of course has changed some of the events in history the college has yet to find the eye for one, even then is the odd location some of you have noticed in the awakening chapter,right?

That because this I would think is the perfect meeting place for the two timelines to intercept-a nordic ruin with elven traits. Himmel and Aria are indeed dead-but in this timeline they have been reborn from magic as children,yeah?

* * *

Now-pairings,I can't really see any happening at this time 'because they are just kids...but who knows I'm open to any pairing you guys can think of and-if I could ask you so kindly spread the word,ok? I want people to enjoy this fic,but if you really just hate me..ok

PS: YOU CAN RECOMMEND SLASH PAIRINGS IN THIS FIC


	8. Chapter 6

**Aria POV**

I sit by the fire chatting with the girl whose mother owns this inn-uh her name was-uh crap? I couldn't remember… The girl sat on her heels, her honey blonde hair sparkling by the fire as she talked about the building that apparently was a college! She said it taught magic and basically anyone who did magic could enter...though odd things seemed to happen there quite a bit. The girl, Eirid, said they they probably wouldn't let kids like us join, _"The mages don't let us go in_ _the College. They said it's not safe in there."_ she warned with cautious eyes. I smiled a tiny grin and glanced at Himmel as he sat talking with a mage near the back end of the inn. The elven mage sat close and whispered hushed tones to him, I arched a brow and made my way across the room-stapling myself across from them, I cleared my voice.

"A-hem!" I got there attention and narrowed my eyes at the Altmer mage that sat to close to the boy I had begun to think of as my brother and the baby sat in his arms.

"Hello, my name is Aria. Who are you?" I asked with a slight, pleasant tone. The elven man smiles thinly," Hello...I would guess you know this boy?" he asks, his tone portrayed nothing and the hearth fire warmed the shadows of his face. I nod, taking in the man's thin willowy form his golden eyes tinkle, " Imperials, always so subtle." he chuckled with a wry smile curling across his face. He looks back at my blonde companion and say "Come find me when you're ready, I'm not all that likely to leave anytime soon." he turns away his focus on the book in his arms. I pursed my lips before pulling Himmel away with a gentle tug of the sleeve, careful of the babe who was nestled there.

* * *

We stand inside of our room and I walk over to the bed. I sit with a huff, "So, who was that?" Himmel came over and laid Monha down in a bundle of huffed." He didn't get the chance to introduce himself...but he wanted me as an...apprentice."He smiled with a slight twinkle to his eyes. "What do you think?" he looks at me imploringly.

"...Don't like him…" I find myself unable to look him in the eye.

His face falls, "But I want to be able to help you when we get into fights, I want to able to protect you and Monha!" his face was flushed with indignation, I felt horrid all of a sudden. An idea sparked my mind.

"What about the college across the bridge?" I ask with a frown.

His face goes blank, 'The what?"

"That giant building across from the ruined bridge, it's a school for those who study the arcane arts. Could you learn there?" I ask quickly.

His face is skeptical, "And exactly how are two kids going to get into a college?"

"Well….We will ask and … um ." I stumbled over my words.

"The Jarl…? We could ask the Jarl?" Himmel clarifies, his eyes hold a glimmer of hope in them. Monha rolls around on the bed cooing.

"Yeah, let's go see him in the morning." I smiled reassuringly .

Himmel nodded and left the room to get dinner for us, I spent my time playing with Monha as we wait.

After eating the bread and cheese, we put Monha to bed and we drifted off to sleep.

* * *

 **Himmels POV**

The next morning I find myself up early preparing Monha for our trip wrapping her in a bundle of our cleanest furs and dressing her head in a silk cap. I myself am dressed in some plain brown tunic and trousers, a cloak draped my shoulders and I braid my hair into a crown plait. Soon after that I find myself shaking Aria awake, she is lying across the bed with her silky dark locks strewn about and a thin line of drool escaping her cupid pink lips, she awakes with a start before lazily blinking at me. She yawns and sighs before shooing me and getting ready herself. I pick up Monha and leave the room.

When I next see her she is dressed in her a fur coat ,with silk decoration, fur boats to her knees,and her hair in a messy plait that rolls down her right shoulder past her silk hood. Her face clean and perky as she smiles "Ready to go."

I stare at her and then glance at the wiggling Monha strapped to her back, "We sure did kill a lot of wolves, huh?" I mutter.

She gives a lazy nodded before walking past me and out of the front door of the frozen hearth inn.

The Jarl's keep is across the snowy road, directly across giving us a fresh look at the tiny ruined village. I can't help but to stick my eyes to the ever looming college ahead and across the ice coated bridge. I can hear the hum of magic coming from the building and it's making my skin tingle- I hope this goes well...


End file.
